wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 7: Paul vs. King Raregroove
"Paul vs. King Raregroove" is the seventh episode of Samurai Yuki. This episode is about Paul defeating Aku, Zeref and King Gale Raregroove with the help of Naruto Uzumaki and Haru Glory. Summary The episode begins with Yuki carrying Paul and Jack along with Haru and the gang travel through strange scenery with mushroom looking rocks. When Haru states that Plue will find the Rave of Combat, Plue drops the lollipop on Haru's head. It sticks to his hair, and Haru asks Elie to pull it out. She did pull it out, but some hair came off. Suddenly, the caravan sinks into a giant sinkhole. Musica attempts to use Silver Claiming to pull them, yet it fails. A cyclops demon is seen lurking in the sand. Falling through the sky, the Rave warriors and the samurai warriors find themselves landing in a river in the middle of town. On the bridge, Fua prepares to attack Haru who he accuses as a demon. Haru blocks Fua's attacks. Meanwhile at the Tower of Din, Gnet (green demon) learns from Zashu (Cyclops) that Rabarrier has a crack in its barrier. Back to Haru's battle, Solasido orders Fua to stand down, and the others asks about the demons and the place. Solasido states that the demons are trying to down Remi, the leader. He explains that there are signs of the barrier weakening. Speaking of that, the demons burst from the sky. Solasido and Fua head off to confront the demons only to get exhausted due to the sheer amount of demons. Paul unleashed his tailed beast mode, Haru uses his Explosion Sword while Musica sweeps the demons off their feet while Jack is quickly, yet brutally, beaten by a group of shadowed individuals. Paul kills six of the shadowed individuals leaving one remaining. Solasido realizes Haru is the Rave Master due to the Rave stone and is confronted by the shadowed individual (revealed to be Ashi). As a restrained Ashi continues to badmouth him while swinging from a tree, Jack ponders her entire way of thinking, and decides to convince her he is not an enemy. Yuki sees a giant ladybug and the one riding the ladybug is Remi Sharpner. Ashi recalls a moment in her youth when she interacted with a ladybug during a sparring session, only for it to be squished to death by the high priestess, claiming the insect was distracting her and generally "not part of Aku's Order." As Jack interacts with the ladybug in a more harmless manner, Ashi drops her sickle after remembering her mother's words, faced with the reality that the samurai may not be truly evil after all as she was indoctrinated into believing. Distraught, Ashi then sits with Jack, albeit from a distance, seemingly making peace with her "enemy" and pondering about what the truth really is. With the fight over, Solasido informs Haru that Remmy is the descendant of Maltese and directs him to the mountain where Remmy awaits. He also states that the king of demons is Gale. Before Elie can say Gale is the name of Haru's father, Haru has doubts that his father is working with Demon Card. On the way to the Tower of Din, some human soldiers attack the mysterious stranger, Gale, only to be defeated easily. Over at Remmy's place, she welcomes Haru and the gang and the "Priest of the Holy Bring". Solasido has them bow down and attempts to force Musica to bow, but Remmy lets them be. She explains the situation. Back at the Tower of Din, Gnet reports to another mysterious figure. Remi asks Haru Glory and his gang to cooperate with her to eradicate the demons. Haru asks Remi to give him the Rave if she wants him to help. Remi refuses. When Elie asks if the demons want the Rave, Haru and the gang learn that Remi's group have not heard about Demon Card. As the others talk about Gale, Haru thinks about his father while Ashi gazes up at the stars, asking if Aku created them. In response, Paul tells her one of his mother's bedtime stories about the creation of stars, and promises to show her the truth in the morning. Paul, Jack, Yuki, Ashi and Haru refuses. When Elie asks if the demons want the Rave, Haru and the gang learn that Remi's group have not heard about Demon Card. As the others talk about Gale, Haru thinks about his father. Haru refuses to cooperate with Remi and leaves without giving out a reason with Elie chasing him. Musica begins to flirt with Remi who slapped him, and he leaves the room, too. Outside, Elie cannot find Haru, and she begins to impersonate Haru. At Garage Island, Cattleya Glory looks at the family portrait. The next morning, before heading to Tower of Din, Paul shows Ashi a single tree surrounded by spikes. It used to be a forest, until Eggman destroyed most of it in a display of power, leaving the lone tree as a reminder. Paul's group then takes her to the City of Aku. Jack steals some fresh clothes from local vendors to disguise himself, and shows her the dark side of this city. An exiled criminal arrives from another world and is welcomed because of his evil nature. He's allowed to settle in a peaceful village and despite the village being occupied, he menacingly states it is no problem. This is able to further convince Ashi that Dr. Eggman is evil, and she agrees to help defeat him. Arriving at the Tower of Din, Yuki shows Ashi Gnet announces to his men to form a wall to stop the intruder, and began preparations of a plan to destroy the "Priest of the Holy Bring". Gnet has spotted Paul and his friends and the his demon army is preparing for the arrival of Eggman, she threatens to stop them herself; their amusement is short-lived, as she manages to single-handedly fight and decimate them all and sees the High Priestess. She berates Ashi for her failure and lack of focus, but offers her one last chance to kill Jack. Ashi refuses, explaining that Jack showed her the truth about Aku. Using one of the ram's horns as a makeshift dagger, Ashi protects Jack while holding her own against her mother. The High Priestess scolds Ashi for betraying their family and sparing Jack, despite the fact he killed her sisters. Ashi asserts that she and her sisters' fates were already chosen, being raised as nothing more than living weapons. Before the High Priestess can finish Paul, Ashi recovers from the rubble she had been buried under and throws one of her mother's arrows back at her, hitting her in the back and sending her falling to her death. Ashi then collapses, feeling exhausted from the fight. Gnet finds Haru's looks very familiar and sends Zashu the cyclops at Haru. The cyclops slams the ground and charges at Haru but burrows the ground in an instant. Gnet brags about Zashu's Dark Bring Submarine Soil and that it allowed them to locate Rabarrier city. Zashu attacks Haru and burrows into the ground. Haru struggles to stand up, and when Zashu dives upon Haru, Haru uses Explosion Sword on the giant cyclops. With Zashu fallen on the ground, Gnet orders his demon army to avenge Zashu. Haru charges towards the tower while slicing the demons in his path and Paul uses Jack's sword to impale Gnet. Shrinegun and the demons block Haru and drags him to the ground. Haru delivers another Explosion attack. Meanwhile, Shuda wonders if Haru can handle the truth. Haru collapses from exhaustion. Jack finds Ashi and wakes her up. She compliments him for his newfound friend and for getting the sword back, while he remarks on her recent battle. Paul informs Ashi it's time to confront Aku, Zeref, King Raregroove and the Eggman at the Tower of Din once and for all when seeing the Egg Fleet arriving at the Tower of Din. In Rabarrier City, Musica looks for Haru from the rooftops; Elie and the others are on the ground. Musica realizes that Haru has gone to the Tower of Din by himself. He explains that Gale might be his father, and Remi states that this fated meeting is like the prophecy. The prophecy is about when the two winds meet, something will occur and change the world. Musica states that he is going to rescue Haru and not do anything else. The group head out while Haru struggles to stand up. Suddenly, someone walks towards Haru. At Garage Island, the family photo falls and breaks in front of Cattleya. Haru's father swings a sword at Haru. Paul gives Ashi the his sword. Paul, Jack, Ashi and Yuki prepares to attack Eggman much to Haru's surprise. Haru looks in shock at what his father has done to him. The demons shout "Gale-sama" which puts more doubt in Haru's mind. Before Gale can strike, Haru blocks his father's sword. Paul swings at Eggman but was blocked by King, and a shock wave erupts from their two swords clashing together. Mere seconds later, Aku reveals himself and was fed up with the Scotsman's frequent insults and praise for Jack. Aku simply vaporizes him with his eye beams, killing the Scotsman, and returns to his lair, annoyed that the Scotsman even bothered to mention the samurai but King tells Aku that the Priest has a secret weapon that decimated the entire army allowing Aku to smell something familiar nearby: himself. Much to Jack's confusion, Aku calls a timeout before approaching Ashi, who grabs a nearby sword to defend herself. After another sniff, Aku announces that he smells a piece of himself inside Ashi, much to her shock. Wondering how that happened, Aku remembers the time when he personally paid a visit to the members of the Cult of Aku, providing them with some of his essence to worship. He deduces that the High Priestess drank his essence and gave birth to the Daughters of Aku, making Ashi his biological daughter. Horrified, Jack attacks Eggman, only for his blade to be blocked...by Ashi, who seems just as stunned as him. Paul tells Jack to leave Aku to him and telling Ashi of the flashback taking place after the Fouth Pescan War much of Haru and Gale Glory's shock. In the town of Marry Loose, Gale and King meet each other and form Demon Card to eradicate Demons. However, the two's friendship fall apart due to their different ideals. Gale explains that he wants to live a peaceful life and leave everything behind. Over in Garage Island, he meets Sakura Glory and immediately falls in love with her. Gale states that those ten years were his happiest time as he raises his family. Then, he hears rumors about Demon Card. At a shop, Gale finds some necklace at the price of 5,000. The shopkeeper informs Gale about Demon Card turning evil. Gale tells Haru that Demon Card became evil after using Dark Bring. Later on, Gale tells Sakura that it is his fault that King has fallen. Sakura is sad that her husband is leaving her and her family. Before Gale leaves, the two hug one last time. Gale went to Gau for help, and tanks arrive to the city. Pescan Republic attack King's mansion and captured everyone. With King's family all dead, King cries out his sorrow, and Gale yells at Slade for what he has done. Slade, the man Gale asked help from, finds Gale moping and thanks Gale for making King's arrest a success. He offers a medal to Gale but takes it back. When Slade mentions that there is one more Demon Card member left, Slade points a gun at Gale's head. Suddenly, an outraged "Pescan Orochi" the incarnation of the Divine Fortress, slashes Slade's back and kills him. The "Pescan Orochi" slashes Gale's face. While the Pescan Orochi roars at Gale while battling the Ten Master Clans and the two unnamed Jinchūrikis, Sakura appears and rushes to Gale's side. She tells the Dragon to stop attacking her husband. Gale tells Sakura not to come near here. After the "Pescan Orochi" sees Sakura and Gale the survivors of the massacre, it speaks saying: "I Shall defeat you to avenge the Koopa Clan and all the Koopas that you callously stomped upon! Don't feign ignorance with me you miserable plumbers! He was stationed in this Continent in Dinosaur Ocean many years back." Gale begs King and the Divine Fortress to spare Sakura's life, and both Pescan Orochi and the Ten Master Clans says no. Before the Pescan Orochi kills Sakura, Sakura accepts her fate as she looks at Gale's face for the last time. With the Pescan Orochi impaling Sakura with it's fangs, Gale and Sakura's memories flash from the time they first met to the time they got married. Sakura tells Gale that she is happy as they both remember the good times with their children. Sakura's lifeless body falls on top of Gale. She never made up with her sister since that incident, causing their relationship to be heavily strained. She died due to poor health after giving birth of to Shiba Tatsuya and Shiba Miyuki. When Tatsuya and Shiba sensed that their home is in terrible danger by the rampaging Ten Tailed Pesca, Tatsuya and Shiba decided to fight the Ten Tailed Monster and put it end to it's constant threat. The Divine Fortress had taken on the form of a monster in an attempt to regain the chakra that was stolen by the "Pescan Family". In the final battle between the Ten-Tails and Miya's Children, the Ten Master Clans were able to seal the Monster into the Young Yuki Buxaplenty with the Ten-Tails vowing one day to return. At the Present, Gale explains that he wants to write a letter but he couldn't. He has spend 10 years wandering to avoid bringing the OverDrive to Garage Island. Gale realizes that he has wasted those ten years for nothing and apologizes to Haru. Haru begins crying and apologizes to his father for misunderstanding him. King tells them to continue fighting, but Haru tackles King and tells King that it is his not his fault. With King defeated, the tower shakes violently, and the fight is finally over. King gets up, and Gale stops Elie and Haru from attacking. Gale walks up to King, and King punches Gale's chest without any power. Gale explains that King only has his fighting spirit left. Despite that King has killed Sakura Glory and left him in isolation, Gale states that King is still his best friend. Suddenly, King gains his humanity back a bit and reveals a Dark Bring called Warp Road. He explains to Gale that they still have to fight the Oración Seis. After Paul Gekko have stabs Aku, trapping the demon around his blade. Jack then thrusts his sword into the ground, finally destroying Aku and causing a new Over Drive with everyone observing from all over the world. Shiba feels distressed as he noticed the Over Drive. . King explains that he destroyed Demon Card Headquarters where the Oración Seis are located. As he remembers Emilia and Lucia, he begins to break the Monster Prison on his chest using only his muscles. Gale tells him to stop, but King destroys the Dark Bring. In Punk Street, Galein listens to the news about Demon Card, and over at Garage Island, Cattleya prays for Haru and others over her mother's grave. With King deceased and the tower crumbling violently, Gale and the others rush to escape the tower. Inside the tower, Elie clears the way with her tonfas. Gale remarks that Elie is an awesome girlfriend who has big breasts. Though, Haru denies that Elie is his girlfriend, but he admits that Elie's bust is pretty large. Gale teases Haru about how far he went with Elie. Then, Haru and Gale get into an argument once Haru badmouths his father. Elie laughs at them, and Gale realizes something about Elie. Suddenly, a rock falls on Elie, and Let saves Elie's life. The gang follows Let, and when Gale sees a dragon symbol, he jumps over it to avoid stepping on it. However, Gale falls down when the floor collapses beneath him. Outside of the tower, Solasido and Remi reassure Elie about Haru's situation. Haru is exhausted, and Gale is determined to get back to Garage Island. However, the conditions are getting harsher with the oxygen level going down. Gale hurries to get through the rocks, and Haru continues speaking about what has happened at home. He asks his father why he didn't write a letter. Gale explains that he was trying to get the Rave, and Haru finds his father so distant. With Haru suffering from the lack of oxygen, Gale starts smashing the rocks with one rock in his hand. The light begins to shine through, and Gale falls down. With fresh air coming in, Gale walks over to Haru's side and rest for a bit. As Haru mentions that the light look like stars, Gale begins sharing a tale about the legend of the Symphonia kingdom. In that legend, he states that the Stellar Memories is a holy place where all answers are found. With the story told, he walks over and begins to rip the hole in the rubble above them. Gale and Haru climb through the rubble, and they are still inside the tower. Gale tells Haru that he has something important to say. He instructs Haru to forget about the bad things in his heart and keep the good things, and Haru looks in horror as Gale uses his body as a shield. As Gale protects Haru, he tells him that there is something important than a promise, life. Gale wishes to protect Haru like how a father would do as his last act. Both father and son's necklaces touch. After that tragic event, Remi and Solasido are seen accompanying Musica. Remi remarks how bittersweet their victory is since they had to sacrifice Haru's father. Solasido replies that he expected sacrifices for peace. Later, Fua asks Plue and Griffon why Haru decided to bury Gale's body in Rabarrier instead of Garage Island. Griffon replies that it's because of Haru's sister. He assumes that Haru did not want to cause his sister to break down in tears. Both Griffon and Plue cries. At Gale's grave, Elie finds Haru and informs him that she has found Gale's clothes. Eventually Yuki has discovered the ability to travel back to the past after Eggman's defeat. She offers Haru some food, and when Elie explains that Fua bake the cookies, Haru is surprised. Elie tells him that she did the sewing for everyone. With the wind blowing, a photo flies out of Gale's clothes. It is Haru's family photo. Haru breaks down into tears. Suddenly, he grabs Elie and cries on her. Haru cries out that he wants to see his father, and Elie cries, too. Trivia This Episode is loosely based on Tower of Din arc from Rave Master. Category:Samurai Yuki Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon